Final Fantasy VI-2
Final Fantasy VI-2 is a game for the PC. Its title is Final Fantasy VI-2 the War of The Magi. It is a prequel to the game Final Fantasy VI. The story is that everything will take place 1000 years before the time frame of Final Fantasy VI. ---- Graphics The graphics are all redone. Have you ever had the discussion abut weather Emperor Gesthal was a dog or not? Wellbalot of people thought that he was because he looked like a dog with big long droopy ears. The graphics of FF VI on the SNES were very good back then, but everything was still pixelated and unsure of what certain things were. Well Emperor Gesthal is NOT a dog. With the rebuilt graphics conversions that have been done, it was discoed that he is just an old man with long white hair. All of the SNES graphics are being reconstructed for a much better picture output. The original SNES graphics are very pixelated and not as good as they should be. Back when FF6 was released in 1994 the graphics were very good. It was ahead of its time. But it has been nearly 16 years since then and the graphics are not up to par to todays standards. ---- Remakes There have been a couple remakes of the game Final Fantasy VI already. The first remake was that square ported the SNES version to the PlayStation 1. There were no upgrades what so ever to the game besides 2 new CGI films. The game it self actually seemed worse because it seems very laggy compared to the SNES version. The PS1 port could of had been a lot better. Square could of had redone all of the graphics because the PS1 CD has more storage capabilities than the SNES cartridge. None of this was done. The second remake was called Final Fantasy VI Advanced. This was a port onto the GBA (Game Boy Advance). They ported the game to a portable system and inferior to other current system like the PS2,XBOX, and Game Cube. If you wanted to play FF6 on a portable than that's good, but people would rather have it ported to the PS2 and redone completely. There were about 10 or less enemies added to FF6 Advance, and an extra dungeon called the dragons den, and also around 4-5 new Espers were added. The story line stayed the same and the graphics seemed to be worsened. It seemed very bright and washed out. The sound even got worst. The sound effects got really bad. When someone remakes a game that it suppose to get better, not worst. So this is not the port that people are looking for. Now the remake that Everyone has been waiting for is a prequel to Final Fantasy VI. The story of Final Fantasy 6 was said to be the best story ever of all the FF series, and the story left plenty of room for a prequel. Not really a sequel because all magic is lost forever in the end of FF6. The War of The Magi is where humans wanted the power of the Espers, killing them and stealing their powers. At first the Magi warriors were only out to stop the Espers from destroying everting. The Espers were being controlled by the warring triad Gods. The warring triad used Espers as their War machines to fight one another. each of the three Gods wanted control of all the land for them selves. After the Espers gained back their free will, some of the Magi warriors were already addicted to power and thus, wanted more. The Final Fantasy VI-2 project was started on December 1st, 2009. Progress has been very rapid due to many hours spent on developing the game. Right now, the maps layer 2 are being worked on, at least 2 a day are complete. There are around 200 total maps to do. Also the map physics are simultaneously being worked on too. Maps make up about 50% of an entire RPG game. So when the maps are completed, much of the will have been completed as well. 40% of the game is Battle physics. The other 10% is story text, cut scenes, menus, and database configurations. The game it self will be free to the public once completed. ---- Characters The main Character of the game will be the Esper Maduin. Maduin is an Esper in Final Fantasy VI, and in Final Fantasy VI-2, you will be playing as Maduin from 1000 years ago. Its the same Maduin. You will first be playing as him while he is still just human. Then as the story progresses, you will see first hand how he gets turned into an Esper. Then from there on, you will continue on his journey, finding other characters as you go along. Plot 1000 years ago, three Gods were banished. They used humans as their War Machines to battle with one another. Each God wanted to have full control of the lands. The humans they used were given a touch of the Gods' own powers, thus turning them into Espers. This is how the Magi were created. The main story of Final Fantasy VI-2 is The War of The Magi. The Magi are people that have consumed the power of an Esper. At first, the Magi were trying to stop the threat of the Espers attacking everyone. But once the Espers gained back their free will, some of the Magi warriors still wanted more power, so they continued their quest on taking this power from the Espers. ---- RTP The RTP (Run Time Package)will allow you to make your own Final Fantasy VI Game. It will include everything from the original SNES game. It will be like the ultimate editor, where you can modify anything. Like how people make hacks to the SNES Rom, and make boss hacks where they import their own boss image and fight it and put it on you tube, well, with my RTP, that will be a cinch, and you will be able to write your own final Fantasy story with events and everything. Currently everything is still under development, but much has been done already. The RTP will be completed once all of the Maps have been completed, which be around a month or two from now. So around May 15,2010, The RTP should be completed. Official website has been down for a while as project is likely DOA. ---- Category:Videogame Category:Especify Rpg Maker Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects